


Run That Red Light

by Hydrangea_Blue



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Dixon Needs a Hug, Daryl Dixon is Bad at Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Friends to Lovers, Home Improvement, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea_Blue/pseuds/Hydrangea_Blue
Summary: Rick retires from the Atlanta police department after his life implodes. His first move is to buy a house that might need a wrecking ball more than just some TLC. So when he meets a handyman named Daryl, his life starts to feel like its imploding all over again; but maybe this time it's in a good way.OrThe handyman Rickyl fic I've wanted but haven't been able to find.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	Run That Red Light

Retiring from the Atlanta police department was the best and the worst decision Rick Grimes had ever made. 

His retirement was not one hundred percent his idea or go to plan but rather one that had formed out of a not so great situation. It started when his partner and current ex-bestfriend, slept with his now ex-wife while he was in a coma. 

Rick had charged in guns blazing in a hostile situation and had paid the price with two bullets in his abdomen and one shattering the bone in his upper thigh. He was in a coma for three months, and when he came to his wife was pregnant, and it certainly wasnt his. Rick and Lori had always had a rather tumultuous relationship, filled with passion then not being able to stand each other. 

He never expected it to be Shane though. That hurt worse than finding out Lori was leaving him after he woke up.   
"I'm sorry Rick, I just- I can't love you anymore."

It took him a while to recover, his leg was weak and he still hurt all over. However in a few months Rick was almost as good as new. Well, almost. 

That's when he decided life was too short to spend it doing something so dangerous and that took him away from what really mattered; his son. 

Carl was his twelve year old son, who meant the world to him. The quiet smartass had taken after him thankfully, only seeming to get his looks from his mom. 

Rick had to scold himself for that one. Lori wasn't that bad. Exactly. 

So here he stood, the rickety house with sixteen acres and a covered porch was their new home. He got Carl on the weekends while he was going to be working in the house, hopefully then he would file for full custody. 

The Georgia sun was hot in the summer and the cicadas were screaming. Rick really had his work cut out for him. 

The house was a farm style home from the 30s. It was two stories with peeling white paint and the screened porch was torn to shreds. The yard was overgrown and full of miscellaneous weeds and plants. Their was a walk way once, he thought. 

It was certainly in worse condition than he imagined. Rick was not afraid to say he knew little to nothing about being a handyman. The most he had repaired was when his IKEA shelf had lost a screw. 

Sweat beaded on his brow and he wiped it away, grabbing the house key from his pocket. The gravel crunched underfoot proving his theory of a once existing walkway. 

Rick swore as he fumbled the key with sweaty fingers trying to unlock it. Soon he was able to get the door the swing open with a high pitched squeak. 

That was certainly going to be fixed. 

The wooden floor boards groaned under his weight. Rick inspected the insides, leaves had gathered in the room from a broken window. He didn't recall that in the listing.

Rick frowned at the crumbling plaster on the walls and the piles it had left behind. 

His walk through only left him with more anxiety than he was prepared for.   
This place was a wreck. 

He was in over his head. Eighty thousand dollars over his head. 

He shook his head. At least the electricity and water was on. 

He grimaced and decided he needed to head into town. 

○ * ○

That's how Rick found himself in a mom and pop type of hardware store. There was no Lowes or Home Depot for another 30 miles. 

Rick didn't mind too much. He had seen enough of the city to last him a life time and then some. 

He picked him up a broom and dust pan to start with. Duct tape, trash bags, and a few miscellaneous cleaning supplies added themselves to the cart.

Rick was pondering over the different lawn and leaf bags when a short haired woman walked up to him. 

"You must have quiet the mess to clean up." Her hair was spikey and sharp, reminding him of a pixie. 

Rick laughed, "I really do. I don't even know what I'm doing." He admitted sheepishly. 

She arched her eyebrows as if asking him to elaborate. 

"I just bought a house, it's in worse shape than I thought. I'm just trying to get it cleaned up for the night." 

She smirked, "Please tell me you didn't buy that old white house on Oak View,"

Rick felt his cheeks grow warm, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Yes?"

She let out a low chuckle. "Son you are going to need something closer to a miracle than a magic eraser to get that place livable." 

Rick felt his heart sink, unfortunately that what he must be afraid of. 

The lady must have saw it in his face because she quickly began to speak again. "However, I do have a friend who is known to be a miracle worker, in a sense, with houses." She grinned a little, "and he happens to owe me a few favors."

Before he could say anything she was hurrying in another direction with a shout, "Daryl!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so, this is my first story in in the TWD fandom, I've been lurking for years but I've never written anything. So please feedback is welcome! Thanks! X


End file.
